


Even heroes can get scared

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: So this story is going to be about a what if scenario. What if other legion members had been there for the Fear Factory episode? Put a legion members name, and I'll write out a story for them about what I think their fears are, and if they can over come their fears, or join the painting wall.Rules: Hero can't be in the episode already. Also no subsitutes, sorry they aren't really used that much honestlyDISCONTINUED





	1. Select your hero

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun October experiment

Send me a hero in here or on tumblr. My tumblr is TheAsianTrashcan. Have fun dearies, and get ready for some October frights


	2. Achluophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic Boy decides to pay his legionare friends a visit. However, on this ship they encounter the infamous Quaver Mass 12. Will this bold self proclaimed leader overcome his fears, or be struck down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic Boy was suggest by fire-night-sky on Tumblr.

Cosmic Boy sighed heavily, crossing his arms as he leaned against the couch. Bouncing Boy had thought it would be a great night to have on of his infamous horror movies nights. The movie of the choosing this time was some weird alien horror, although the lead female thought it would be smart to go after the stupid feline. These movies were all the same. Dumb choices, death. They needed to better thinkers, and come up with better stradegies. Like a leader such as himself. However, movies like these resulted in more often then not, popcorn flying around the room, and loud high pitched screams. The Braalians eyes furrowed together just as the metahuman did what he expected. With a loud shriek, Bouncing Boy had gone flying, before landing on the couch quivering. Cosmic looked up from his end of the couch near Brainiac 5, when the 12th level intelligence stood.  
"Aw Brainy, don't leave. You'll miss all the gooey parts." Bouncing Boy pleaded.  
"I've seen quite enough goo for one evening, thank you. Honestly Bouncing Boy, I just don't see the logic in watching ancient classics if they scare you so badly.  
"I can agree with you there." Cosmic Boy commented.  
"Leave it to you to be the party pooper Cos." Lightning Lad called out, looking at their leader. Cosmic Boy glared at the other, preparing to say something back.  
"Enough, both of you don't always have to fight." Saturn Girl exclaimed, glaring at the two. Before either boy could make a comment, a loud boom of thunder clapped loudly, lighting up the whole room.  
"What was that?!" Superman questioned, standing up.  
"Computo, view screen on." Brainy ordered. The movie switched off, revealing a large red swirling storm. "Now that's a monster." Lightning added.  
"That's a cosmic storm if I've ever seen one. Everyone, to the bridge now!" Cosmic Boy ordered, making his way to the bridge, the others not far behind him. Brainac 5, Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, and Lightning Lad all ran to their stations, observing the upcoming storm the best they could. Leaving Cosmic Boy and Superman at the hull. "How's it looking Brainy?" Cosmic Boy questioned, looking over the robots shoulder.  
"It's massive, category 13." Brainy explained to the other.  
"Can't we just warp through it?" Lightning asked. "That is the singal dumbest thing I've heard all day." Cosmic thought to himself.  
"Sure, if you want to end up a scattering of molecules." Brainy explained. "Scratch that warp idea. Let's just hang a u."  
"I can't. It's too strong!" Bouncy exclaimed from the controls.  
"Wait, there's something there!" Saturn Girl shouted, catching all their attention, "Inside the eye!". "Increasing magneification." Just as Brainy had said that, the view zoomed in to reveal a station at the very center of the storm. "It's a space station? Why on Braal would it be located there?!" Cosmic exclaimed, looking over the team.  
"It is a space station, but I've only seen designs like these in history files." Brainy explained. Ancient ship, duly noted.  
Cosmic and Lightning immediately turned their concern to Saturn who had been holding her head for a moment. "Are you alright?" Lightning asked before the other male could. "I'm not sure. I heard voices aboard that ship. Lots of them." Saturn replied. Cosmic Boy looked at the station in wonder. Could their really be people on that thing? In a storm like this? "Scanners indeicate no life forms aboard that ship." Brainy explained. "I know what I heard Brainy." Saturn countered.  
"Saturn Girl is never wrong about these things Brainiac 5." Cosmic Boy stated, getting a scowl from Lightning. "So what?" Lightning questioned, "it's a ghost ship?". "I highly doubt it's a ghost ship." Cosmic Boy scoffed. Saturn groaned at the two boys, rubbing her temples.  
"I guess we'll find out once we're on." Superman replied. Bouncy didn't like that answer, and gulped. "Uh hello. That's exactly what they did in mutants among us part 8, and we all know how that turned out." Bouncy pointed out. "Remind us." Super said. "Take it this way, they never made a part 9." Bouncy stated, tensing as there was another clap of thunder.  
The ship had made it's course towards that station, eventually making it on board. The six all looked around concerned as red lasers came out, before passing through them. "There's no cause for alarm. It's an automated scanner, common for this era." Brainy explained. "I wonder if they scan for random strangers boarding their ships." Lightning commented, earning a scowl from Cosmic, which he gladly returned.  
Superman approached the door, preparing to knock when the doors slid open themselves. Remaining quiet, but cauitious the team proceeded farther into the station. However, not even ten steps in, the doors behind them slid close, prompting them all to look back.  
"Welcome to our humble abode, the master been expecting you." They all turned to see a rather short six eyed alien approach them. "Okay, why am I not surprised?" Bouncy questioned.  
Cosmic looked at the metahuman, before turning his focus to the alien. "Thank you but-" The braalian looked up surprised to see the alien already ahead the hallway. Sighing exassperated, he followed along, the others right behind him.  
"I'll inform the master. He'll be delighted to have you for dinner." The alien butler stated.  
"Here that? Their serving food." Lightning Lad beamed, rubbing his hands together. "You don't have to do that, please." Cosmic Boy added, resulting in a jab to the ribs from the Winithian besides him. "Always gotta ruin the fun." Lightning scoffed. "I keep on task." He countered. "Can you both forget this petty quarl for one minute." Saturn hissed out.  
"But how much do you want to bet we're the main course?" Bouncy exclaimed, getting glared at by Brainy. "What? Hasn't anyone seen 'My dinner with Android'?" Bouncy asked. "I have to admit, this place does seem like something out of a old mosnter movie." Super agreed. "You two are being rude.: Cosmic hissed under his breathe.  
"I'm confused. Why didn't the cruisers scanners pick up any life forms?" Super then asked. "Eletromagnetic disturbance from the storm most likely. Saturn Girl, can you do a mind sweep?" Brainy questioned the Titanian.  
Saturn Girl's eyes glowed for a moment, searching the station, but to no avail. "Nothing, whoever those voices belonged to are gone." Saturn Girl explained. Cosmic Boy looked at the girl with a concerned gaze. She wasnt just one of the original three on this team, he was her best friend, and maybe...he wasnted it to be more. Either way, he worried for her, and wanted to make sure she was safe. He attempted to reach out for her, when they stopped as the stairs rose, revealing the small butler from before.  
"Walk this way." He said, heading further into the station. Cosmic glared as Lightning waited for Saturn to pass, stepping in front of him. Huffing he followed the others, Bouncing Boy right behind him.  
The butler began to lead them down one of the strangest set of stairs the Braalian teen had ever seen. Paintings of people with horror all over their features. "Your master has an interesting selection of decoration." He pointed out. "You could the master in a collector." The servant merely replied.  
After a little longer of walking, the six teens came into the dining hall. Taking a seat besides Saturn, the leader was surprised to witness a set of floating trays flying over. "Dinner is served." The butler called to them, the plates landing in front of them.  
"That will be all Boris." The team looked up as a voice echoed through the dining room. They searched for this master, and were surprised to see him at the head of the table.  
"Thank you for this offering. We are-" Cosmic had begun.  
"The legion of superheroes, of course. Your reputation percevies you even in this forgotten part of space." The professor stated. Cosmic Boy grinned at this manner. "Don't inflate his ego." He barely heard Lightning whisper. "But we focus on that later. Right now, you meals simply cannot wait." He explained.  
Cosmic lifted the lid off the plate, caught off guard bye the familar aroma. It was like he was back on Braal. While the planet had been known for it's mining, and not really it's culinary, his parents had found amazing ways to create wonderful meals for him and Pol. Rokk licked his lips, taking a delicate bit out of the soup. A blissful look came over his face, feeling home just from the single bite alone. He continued to eat the food well mannered, unlike a certain lightning conductor. Rokk choose to ignore his friends sloppy eating, continuing to eat the soup.  
"Ma's chicken noodle soup, how did you-". "The scanner beams picked up our palettes when we arrived." Brainy explained.  
The team looked up at the sound of a small beeping going off, looking at the man at the head of the table. "I regret to inform you, but the docking bay is out. Repairs can't be made until mourning, you'll have to stay the night." The professor explained.  
Boris lead the team members to their rooms, pointing each off. Cosmic glanced at Lightning and Saturn on last time, before stepping into his room for the night. He smiled thinking of how thoughtful the professor had been. Stretching his back, the teen headed for the bed, laying right on top of the sheets. Propping himself up a bit, the leader reached for his holopad to see if he could conduct any work while there. A heavy sigh escaped his lips to find no signal. "Guess we aren't doing that." He whispered, falling back onto the bed yawning a bit. It couldn't hurt to get a full nights rest once, the rest of the legion could handle themselves. And just like that, his lavendur eyes began to drop, before finally closing all together.  
"Bouncing Boy's in trouble!" It didn't take long for Saturn Girl's message to kick into action. In a matter of seconds they were all outside the door, with Superman forcing the entire door down.  
"Bouncing Boy!" The kyprtonian shouted, flying into the room. Cosmic glanced around the room surprised to find it empty. He glanced at Saturn Girl, while Superman lifted the bed up. "Where'd he go?" Lightning Lad asked. Saturn Girl's eyes glowed for a moment, before pointing at a wall. The team quickly made their way into the hall, hoping to search for their missing team mate.  
As they delveded in deeper, loud screams were heard. Looking up to see a large metal wall blocking their way, Cosmic Boy released a magnetic blast, sending the plate flying off. The five leapt through the hole in the wall, watching in shock as a beast leant over their friend. Superman unleashed a laser blast onto the monster, incenerating the beast. Rokk's eyes widened watching a portal form behind Bouncy, slowly lifting him up. Superman lunged forward in attempt to grab him, but he was already gone.  
And so was the room.  
Brainy had begun to scan the room, searching for any sign of the disappearing Legionare. "There's no sign of him." Brainy stated. "Or any sign of our host." Superman added, "Saturn Girl, any luck."  
"Nothing." The telepath sighed out. Before anyone could react more, large metal walls slammed down, surrounding them all. "I got this." Rokk proclaimed, using his powers. The magnetic user faltered as his powers had nearly no effect on the walls around them. He sighed heavily, and enarly fell back when the floor before him moved. He turned his head, realizing stairs formed below them.  
"Looks like we're going down." Lightning Lad stated. "What if it's a trap?" Saturn Girl added. "For Bouncing Boy's stake, do we really have a choice?" Superman asked, flying down the stairs. The others soon followed afterwards, it didn't take long to realize that this had been the same portrait hallway from before.  
They all stopped when Saturn Girl had let out a loud gasp, stopping in horror. "I think I just found Bouncing Boy." The others came over, staring at painting in shock. "By all appearances it's just a painting. I think Quaver Mass 12 is more then just a ship." Brainy explained. "Then we better get to the bottom of this." Cosmic Boy stated, clenching his fist and flying forward.  
The team had flown into a new portion of the ship, but were shocked at what they found. While Bouncing Boy's had been a single hallway, this was just pitch black. "What is this?" Saturn Girl asked, looking around the room. "It's jsut the darkness." Lightning Lad quipped, scoffing, "Who's terrified of the dark?"  
His heart kicked up several beats, hammering quickly in his chest. He gripped his suit with his white gloves, shaking as his breathe remained shaky. He couldn't see. Rokk couldn't see anything! Little scratching sounds dragged around the room, scratching at ground. No not them. They couldn't be here! Rokk struggled to keep his composure, trying to pinpoint which direction the sounds were coming from. After an agonizing minute of fear, someone finally caught on this was his fear. "Cosmic Boy, are you alright, I can hear your heart getting faster." Superman said, trying to reach out for him. This act of compassion only scared him more, he couldn't see where they were, where his team mates where.  
"Wait, this is his?" Lightning Lad questioned, almost in a joking manner. "Cosmic Boy try to relax." Saturn Girl called out from somewhere.  
The metallic clinking had grown louder with each second, making the teen feel close to freaking out then and there. The sounds had haunted his young mind for years. Keeping him away for days. The darkness, the unknown within it!  
"Stay away from me!" He shouted, searching the endless darkness. He quickly searched for some sort of metal to use, something to protect himself with. There had to be something here! "What's that sound?" Lightning Lad asked. "Cosmic Boy get close to someone!" Brainy warned all to late.  
The boy whimpered unable to find something, and tensed, hearing the clinking coming from behind him. Cosmic Boy shook wide eyed, hearing faint growling coming from behind him. His wide lavendur eyed looked back, his hands shaking violently, his mouth slowly dropping. When he turned around, a loud deafening mechanicallistic screech came from behind, the beasts deadly white staring into the Braalian's soul. Rokk screamed at the top of his lungs as the beast lifted him off his feet, screeching back at him.  
"Cosmic Boy!" Superman shouted, activating his vision to light up the room. The team gasped watching the screaming leader being lifted off his feet by the monstrous metallic beast. "Let him go!" Saturn Girl shouted, attempting to mind blast the monster. The attack no affect on the monster, and the screaming boy felt wind picking up behind him. Rokk screamed as the monster, still holding him, leapt towards the portal sending them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achluophobia- Fear of darkness.  
> While not terrified of the dark itself, he's terrified of what lies in the dark shadows. I read on Braal there are actually metal based monsters that attacked the village. Just imagine being home, a small child, then hearing metal scratching against the walls outside your home. The monstrous growls. Unable to see what was lying only a few feet away from you.


End file.
